The Taming of the SheWolf
by talkativebunny
Summary: "I have a son, you have a daughter." - Robert Baratheon
1. Winter is Coming

**Hi!**

**I'm making a reboot of the story. Sorry.**

**It was a bit hard for me to write the older one because I feel restrained by keeping them in character so I thought I'll just turn to ModernAU so I can take liberties in how I wish for things to go.**

**But I'll still keep the story as The Taming of The Shrew/10 Things I Hate About You just cause : )**

**Back to chapter 1.**

* * *

Arya arrived at King's in a red sports car, everybody can see her inside, because her windows were down, wearing only a pair of neon orange bikini. She parked her car beside Gendry's black Harley-Davidson bike almost toppling it over.

"Stupid fucker, Gendry this is not a place for your bike!" She complained loudly in her car while turning it off. She picked up a pair of tight dark jeans and an old white V-neck shirt and started dressing herself on the driver's seat

"Neon orange suits you well, Arry" Gendry appeared from nowhere and opened the passenger's door and slid inside.

"What the flying... get out! Can't you see I'm dressing up?" she shot him an irritated look but he sat there with a crooked grin on his face.

"Everybody saw you already. Really, are you hot all the time you can't even drive wearing clothes?" he replied studying Arya's body.

"It's cold in Winterfell. Get out or I'll kick you."

"As m'lady says." and he slid out as suavely as he entered but he just leaned on her car and waiter for her finish. "You know you don't really have to dress up yet" he said and went back in the car.

"Pervert." She whispered under her breath as she dressed casually beside him, she gathered her long dark brown hair and tied them in a messy knot and then slid her feet in a pair of sneakers lying near the pedals. She stepped out and slid on a pair of sunglasses and slung her backpack. Her shirt read "KILL THEM ALL" with a design of blood dripping from the letters. The letters were a bit stretched on her chest area.

Arya Stark, daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, founders of the global Stark Industries, got her name She-Wolf because of her attitude. Many thought of her not only as a bitch, a bitch of direwolf proportions actually. It wasn't because she had a snarky attitude of showing of her vast northern wealth but because she didn't take bullshit from anyone, including the King's Academy's very own, The Bull.

Gendry Waters, also known as Heir Apparent, was a recent addition to King's Academy. He enrolled a semester before when finally his dour uncle admitted him a legal heir to the Baratheon Empire. Everyone knew Robert, the former and now dead governor, was his father. When Robert divorced his incest-cheating wife Cersei before his death, none of his wealth were parted to her and their so-called children. The Baratheon Empire met crisis when no heir can be named immediately, it was Eddard who knew of Gendry when he met the boy years ago. But before Robert can even get to meet and then name Gendry his son he died from a heart attack. Stannis took a while to accept him legally but better have a bastard than a legal battle for the rightful heir to the Baratheon wealth.

Gendry made his own rules at King's - He drove a black Harley-Davidson bike and he came whenever wanted and left whenever he felt life it leaving a wake of girls madly in love with him. But not the snarky Stark daughter he met before he enrolled at King's.

* * *

Gendry sat in Stannis' office dressed in a black suit, a crisp white shirt and a navy blue tie. He was never comfortable wearing his "douche bag" uniform but his uncle insisted that whenever he steps in their building he should look, dress, talk and walk like he belonged there, which most of the time he felt like he didn't.

He was flipping through various business magazines set on hi the coffee table across his uncle's desk. He can see Stannis anxiously taking phone calls, barking at his assistant and generally being dour while he sat there looking at his uncle's face plastered on glossy magazines. There was one with Eddard on it, the richest man in the north of Westeros, apparently his father's best friend. He met him before, when he was still a bastard and was living in the ghetto area of Landings. He was to meet Eddard Stark today, something about his dead father's will and testament, his uncle Stannis said.

The door opened and a lady in red peeped in, "Sir, Mr. Stark is here."

"Send them in. Get us coffee." Stannis replied without looking up, the telephone resting between his shoulder and chin. He spoke a little more and replaced the receiver. "Behave yourself, boy." He looked directly at Gendry's direction and walked to where he was sitting.

The door opened and Eddard Stark appeared dressed also in a suit. He didn't look any different from how Gendry remembered him, he had a strong face but his eyes were kind. He looked like a powerful man but he wasn't the type who would act because he was powerful. There seemed to be familiarity between his uncle and Ned, but not like how his father and he were as he was told.

"Ned." Stannis greeted him and shook his hand, he motioned for Eddard to sit across him and his nephew.

"Stannis good to see you. Gendry, how are you." He replied, although Gendry knew Ned wasn't small chatting him and it was just a greeting. Eddard looked directly at Stannis which prompted him to call on his secretary. "Bring in the papers." he coldly told her and the secretary came back with a thick file folder.

"Since I've just recently named Gendry the legal heir to the Baratheon wealth, the lawyers have been careful as to how Robert's previous wills and whatnots will affect him. You can only imagine the disaster that happened after the incestuous cheating affair was made known." Stannis related without tone nor expression.

"Of course, if I can help you with whatever I could with Robert. Although I don't understand why my presence here is required."

Stannis ignored him and flipped through the folder, "Ah here." He said and look up.

"You do remember about the verbal merger Robert proposed?"

"What of it?" Eddard straightened his back and intently looked at Stannis.

"I supposed you do. What do they say again, ah The North Remembers. Anyway, if you clearly remember Robert proposing a merger through marriage between Sansa and Joffrey it appeared again on Robert's will, legally binding actually." he placed the folder in front of Ned and pointed out the clause where the heir must marry a Stark and a merger must take place.

"I thought when Robert died that will also dissolve." Eddard cleared his throat.

"You know how it is with wealth and the dead, the wealth must live on. That's why I had to take in Gendry. That Joffrey brat isn't one of us."

"I will not have Sansa go through another engagement."

"I believe you have another daughter, Arya." Stannis replied.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, the secretary walked in a little harassed, "Mr. Stark, your daughter is here."

"I'm sorry - " Eddard replied.

"A daughter of yours is here, she came in red car and she's at the lobby."

"Send her up then." Stannis replied for Ned. Nobody spoke while waiting for the daughter to arrive.

Finally there was a knock on the door and a girl with cascading brown hair and startling grey eyes walked in. She was wearing a black cropped jacked, an old shirt, skin tight jeans and combat boots, her bag slung carelessly on her shoulder. She was chewing gum when she walked in and stared at the two men, "Uhm, dad?"

"This is Arya? Your daughter is a woman now." Stannis told Eddard.

"Come sit beside me, dear." He called his daughter and she lumbered on beside him. She shook Stannis' hand before sitting and smiled at him - Sansa taught her "manners" because it embarrassed her that Arya acted like she wasn't a Stark.

"Let's wait for my nephew, ah here he is." Gendry returned and met eyes with Arya.

"You!" they both exclaimed.

"Didn't realize an asshole like you could even look fancy." Arya said, still sitting but her eyes were on Gendry who scoffed at her comment.

"You should stop calling people assholes, you know. Ladies don't talk like that."

"I'm not a lady!" Arya retorted.

"You're not a boy neither, aint'ya Arry."

"Do you even know my name screwboy?"

"Arry you say, and Arya I heard. What's the difference anyway."

"What is it, Asshole Day?" Arya remarked.

"Ooh, see that, there. Who needs affection when I have blind hatred?" He replied.

"Enough!" Stannis raised his voice. "Please watch your language, Ms. Stark." and looked at her reproachingly. "I see you two have met each other before, although when and where I have to squeeze from you," and he shifted his eyes to Gendry.

"Since you're here, dear, we might as well discuss your future." Eddard began and Arya's face was mixed with confusion.

"You do remember your sister being engaged to Joffrey, don't you?" Stannis asked her.

"Yeah, look where that went. That little prick turned out to be an incest-born." Eddard looked at Arya and she whispered sorry.

"Well Joffrey isn't a Baratheon, Gendry is." Stannis continued, "And Robert wills that his son marry a Stark girl."

"Yeah, so? Do I have to tell Sansa about it? Huh, she's gonna freak out on this one." and laughed quietly, she looked at Gendry and sneered.

"Gendry must inherit all that will be left for him, Robert's and mine's. I have no problem passing on to Gendry because I named him legal heir without too much conditions but Robert did make that one little condition that needs to be fulfilled for Gendry to inherit all that will be left for him."

"So?" Arya said, looking straight into Stannis' eyes.

"I've enrolled Gendry in King's Academy, I believe Eddard's children are educated there. Your sister and younger siblings are in King's now are you not?"

"Yeah?" Arya is getting annoyed at Stannis' questions but Eddard held her hand.

"Will you help Gendry in King's? Get him acquainted to the people, just familiarize himself in your environment."

"Uh, okay."

"I'm enrolling Gendry as a senior, so I'd appreciate it very much that you help him out."

"Robb can help him." Arya told Eddard.

"Yes, of course. I'd appreciate if the Stark children will be Gendry's friends. As was my brother to your father. And for you young lady, your presence in Gendry's life will be most important."

"Because I'll tour him around school?" Arya was getting really confused with Stannis' words.

"Because you will marry my nephew after his graduation at King's." Stannis declared.

It was like cold water was poured into Arya and she stood up abruptly, "No fucking way! I'm not marrying, and I'm sure hell not marrying that asshole right there!" she pointed at him.

"Do you think I'd wanna marry a potty mouthed tomboy like you?" he said.

"Father, what's happening? Did you agree to this?"

"Yes, I did. Legally, in fact. Although I thought it was Sansa who will be getting married but turned out to be you and another boy.

"Damn hell it's another boy! I'll make your life hell at King's Gendry!" she said and stormed her way out of the meeting.

"Your daughter is a force to be reckoned." Stannis said, sounding pleased but never smiled.

"You have to be patient with her, boy. When did you meet my daughter, anyway?" Eddard asked as he stood up.

"It's a long story, but that was the time she went to The Wall."

"I see. Very well, I shall talk to my daughter about this, Stannis. Gendry, boy, we shall see you at King's." With that, Eddard left and Arya was officially engaged to Gendry Waters, the sole Baratheon heir.

* * *

_I had to restart because I'm crazy._  
_uhm... (gibberish)_

_so what do you think?_


	2. Not today

**Note: I rebooted the story so if you're coming back and wondered why they zoomed into an unknown future well there's the explanation, reboot.**

**But I hope you'll still like it.**  
**So please be patient and jump back to Level 1. Sorry and welcome back.**

* * *

Everybody knew before Gendry came that he was enrolled at King's. Since his financial and social ranking shot a thousand per cent up, people flocked a Gendry. He tried to be friendly but he would always go back to being a loner and shy one, it came from growing up from the working class area of Landings. He used to work part-time jobs as welder to survive the day. Nobody cared, or even knew, that he was orphaned at such a young age and he was taken in by the land lord because someone paid secretly to take him up.

He met Eddard Stark when he was in middle school, he was looking for him and asked him questions about his mom and how he was and told the land lord that if can't take in Gendry anymore send him to Stark Enterprise.

The Lannister scandal last year affected Gendry's life so much. Now that Robert didn't have a rightful heir, his brothers Renly and Stannis got into an ugly court battle that everyone gobbled up. The media ate the buzz around the Baratheon men, two brothers claiming to be heirs to the vast wealth but not one true heir until Robert died from heart attack and Eddard had to tell the two surviving brothers of Gendry. He was thrown front and center of the spotlight, everybody wanted to know if he was a real Baratheon - even his DNA results were plastered in print, online and the television. Nothing was amiss in Gendry's life. His uncles took him, groomed him and educated him to be a true Baratheon, but he was kept to the sides because Stannis still expected to have his own son and claim the biggest share in the wealth and investments but it didn't happen and reluctantly gave Gendry his legal approval. Now Gendry holds two-thirds of the Baratheon wealth and everyone wants to be his friend. Except Arya.

"Hey there girly. How you doin'?" Gendry approached Arya and along the school grounds.

"Sweating like a pig actually and yourself?"

**"**Now there's a way to get a guy's attention huh?"

"My mission in life. But, obviously I struck your fancy so you see it worked. The world makes sense again." she replied sarcastically.

"I wish the weather gets hotter." Gendry whispered in Arya's ear, he leaned in too closely. "I'd like to see your neon orange bikini again."

Arya shifted her head to side because Gendry's breath tickled her and she didn't want to stand too close. People were looking, too.

"I've toured you around King's for a week, I think you could go on your own now." She told him getting her phone from her pocket to read a text.

"I can't believe you still hate me for what happened at The Inn." He said calmly and then placed an arm around her shoulder.

"You freak! I'll never forgive you for that, plus I'll make your life a living hell."

"Come on, don't be so petty!"

"Petty? I'm not being petty. You left me at The Inn, I ended up in Braavos you know. My dad had to make special arrangements to pick me up there."

"So?"

"I only wanted to go to The Wall to visit my brother for the summer and I got into a big mess."

"But you're back."

"Stupid ass! You don't really understand what happened didn't you?"

"I'm sorry I left you at The Inn, okay. I really am."

"Sorry wouldn't cut it, Bull. You're so full of it." Arya shrugged Gendry's arm around her shoulder and walked to her class. Gendry just followed behind her and only changed direction to go to his class.

Sansa sat with her sister for lunch, she didn't normally sit with her sister but she had to today. She was one of the very few people who knew that Arya's marrying Gendry whether she liked to or fought to death if not and her friends wanted to know why and how Arya became close to the Baratheon boy.

"You're eating lunch with me today? Are you trying out a social experiment or something?" Arya began as she inspected her cafeteria lunch.

"No but I just wanted to ask you something, the girls are talking and they're asking me but I didn't know what to say so it had to come from you so I can dish. So, dish!" Sansa said and she smiled sweetly to her sister.

"Why do I have to be part of your social rituals, Sansa? I don't even know what you're talking about." She told her sister.

"But everyone's talking about how you and Gendry are so close. Of course I didn't tell them about you know, I mean I can't because dad will kill me and his uncle, too. He's a new student and he just came into the scene so nobody really knows him but you apparently do. The girls saw him whisper in your ear and put his arm around your shoulder this morning. Just imagine this whole thing, Arya, people will actually start liking you." Sansa gushed at the prospect or Arya being famous. "You two are gonna be a super couple in campus and I'm your sister so I approve."

"You don't always have to be who they want you to be, you know?"

"I happen to like being adored, thank you!"

"They don't adore you, you're a Stark and it comes with the territory. Or they pity you because you got engaged to a fake heir who turned out to be an incest-born maniac and then things didn't pull through." Her retort was icy but Sansa brushed it off, it was Arya's way and sometimes she had no idea that she was already hurting Sansa with her words.

"Gods Arya, where did you come from? Planet "Loser?"

As opposed to Planet "Look At Me, Look At Me." Arya turned to her sister Sansa but she saw that her words affected her sister. "Look, I'm not happy with how things are with are going and it's like has sold me to his dead best friend. I just... this weird, Sansa. This whole thing is weird."

"Nothing can weird you out, you're Arya. Has the fact that you're completely psycho managed to escape your attention?"

"Talking to you is giving me migraine, Sansa. Really. Gendry just thinks we're super close."

"Yeah but I was told also he went inside your car while you were dressing up when you arrived and called you Arry."

"So?"

"I know about the Arry business, Arya. Nobody knows you went wild and started calling yourself Arry last summer."

"Go away, Sansa. There's nothing to tell."

"I hate you."

"Yes, please do. You have my permission." Arya replied and Sansa turned her hair flipping and left her sister alone in the cafeteria.

* * *

_Just a short one._  
_I don't think the other brothers will make an appearance - just Arya, Sansa and Ned Stark because I want him alive and well._

_and a short Gendry appearance. Maybe next chapter will be about them :) _


End file.
